In recent years, a variety of data input methods have been proposed not only for game machines but also for computers in order to increase user-friendliness or entertaining. Especially, various types of apparatuses have been proposed wherein pressure detection sensors are provided for floor mats, etc., and when pressure is applied to a floor mat, for example, when stepped on, a variety of data are generated and are employed for computer processing. As one system that employs such an apparatus, a stepping mat toy has been proposed that permits players to enjoy games by themselves, or to engage in games with their friends, and that also contributes to the development of children's vision and hearing senses, their memory powers and their physical strength (see, for example, patent document 1). Furthermore, there is a foot operated type input system, which takes the place of a mouse, whereby a cursor movement function, normally provided by the mouse, is performed using a radio signal that does not impose a load on the feet and the body of a player, and that can also improve the operating efficiency of a computer (see, for example, patent document 2).
Further, various types of floor mat sensors have been proposed, and recently, a pressure detector has been proposed that employs electrostatic coupling and can precisely measure an applied pressure, that is resistant to noise and that can be used in any kind of location (see, for example, patent document 3).
Further, a game or training machine, provided with a handrail for supporting a person's body or for preventing a fall, has been proposed (see, for example, patent document 4).
A conventional output apparatus or method employs various methods and systems to detect or control the movement of feet. However, in any case, areas for outputting desired data are clearly indicated, for example, by printing frames on a floor mat, and the visual checking of the position of an area is required when it is pressed by the foot. Therefore, a problem is that when an area is stepped on without its position being identified, another area might be pressed and data differing from those desired would be output. As a result, a visual check is required each time to prevent incorrect data from being output through an erroneous operation, and a man-machine interface is degraded, instead of being improved. A conventional example is one that provides a handrail; however, the purpose of this handrail is merely to prevent falling, for example, and is not provided to simplify an operation, or to ensure the performance of a reliable operation.
Another problem is that, since a floor mat sensor pattern is generally printed on a mat, for example, the floor mat sensor pattern can not be variously changed, and the contents are limited.
While taking these problems into account, one objective of the present invention is to provide a data input apparatus that limits the movement of feet and provides a predetermined reference for an operating position when a floor mat sensor is employed to output different data based on a portion the foot touches, so that an erroneous data entry for a predesignated area seldom occurs, even when the position of the predesignated area is not visually identified in each instance.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a data output apparatus and a data output method whereby, when a floor mat sensor is employed to output different data based on the portion of the mat the foot touches, one set of data is specified and output by multiple movements of the feet, so that an erroneous data entry seldom occurs when the feet are used.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-273038    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-12034    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-164448    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-105220